From old friend's sprouts new love
by Ookami Otome
Summary: sakura has just transfered to duel academy and she bumps into an old friend  Request for my friend sakurachanrach


Name: Sakura

Who you're with: Jesse Anderson

The waves crashed against the side of the boat, floating back and forth in a calming manner, the breeze blew through my gold locks making the gold strands curl and twist in different directions.

My aqua eyes stared out onto the beautiful rippling water that matched my eyes, the sun hitting it making it shine a beautiful blue a dolphin jumped from with the deeps and back with a splash.

I was finally on my way to duel academy I was finally being transferred.

I had wanted to go there since I was a little girl I loved playing duel monsters, I loved the thrill I loved the suspense hell I loved it all.

My best friend was the one who had brought me into the world of duel monsters; he was the one who spent hours with me, teaching me the rules no matter how long it took for me to understand.

He was the reason I was here, on my way to duel academy to continue on what he had started.

XxOo

BOAT ARRIVES AT DOCK

The boat had finally arrived at duel academy's port and I was now making my way down the ramp, the teachers where there greeting the students as they made their way off the boat and past the teacher on the way to the pep rally.

We were told to leave our bags in our new rooms and to make our way to the hall were the pep rally was being held.

I had no idea where we were going so I followed those people who were on the boat as well; we finally made it to a little area where we were to stand until the headmaster called us up on to the stage.

My eyes scanned over the crowd taking in all the different faces, I was taken out of my distraction by the call of my name.

"Transferring from the north academy, Sakura anmerie" the headmaster bellowed introducing me to the crowd.

I made my way up the stairs a few whistles reached my ears as well as chatting of all the students once I finally made my way on the stage, I gave a little wave to those in the audience.

Once that was over I made my way to stand next to those who had been introduced before me, I stood there watching as the headmaster introduced the last of the students before dismissing everyone, he gave us a quick word saying that we hoped we enjoyed our time here and that he was sure that everyone would greet us warmly.

I walked out of the hall, my mind buzzing on all different subjects

_What was my roommate going to be like?_

_Would I make friends?_

_How would I go with my studies?_

_How was I going to cope?_

All these things ran around in my head.

I continued walking but was abruptly stopped when I walked right into a broad chest; I rebounded back losing my footing falling down on the floor.

"Ouch, hey watch we….." I started, I stopped looking up to the person I had bumped into.

My eyes trailed from white boots covered by a brown material, to a pair of blue jeans my eyes continued to a white shirt tinted with lavender covered in a blue vest finally meeting a pair of familiar teal eyes and matching hair.

"JESSE!" I exclaimed jumping from my spot on the ground wrapping my arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he's sweet accented voice, the voice I was so familiar with the voice I had grown up knowing"

I smiled looking up at him

"Yep it's me, god it's been ages how you are?" I said my voice laced with the happiness I was felling at seeing my old friend.

Well, Jesse are you going to introduce me to your friend, or do I have to do it myself" a voice said from behind Jesse.

A boy with dark chocolate hair and matching eyes came out from behind Jesse a large grin plastered on his features.

"Sakura this is Jaden, Jaden this is sakura she's a childhood friend of mine, we grew up together" Jesse said his hand rustling in his teal locks.

"Well it's nice to meet you sakura" The boy I know knew as Jaden said holding out his hand.

"Like wise" I said smiling as I grabbed his hand returning the gesture.

After the introduction I decided to hang out with Jaden and Jesse around the campus, me and Jesse caught up with each other and reminisced on the old times.

Jaden listened and laughed at some of the embracing things that I and Jesse had done when we were younger. I forgot all about the things I had been thinking about previously, I know had my best friend Jesse and had just made a new one.

_I'm going to like it here, that's one thing I was certain about._

XxOo

A month later

A month had passed since I had joined duel academy and everything was going well, my grades were the highest they had ever been.

I had more friends than I had ever had in my entire life, all thanks to Jesse.

I had never been good at being social with others, so I was glad that Jesse was there to help me.

Over the month I had come to realise that I had fallen in love with Jesse.

The only people that knew where Alexis, Blair and my roommate Shana

Alexis and Blair where both trying to get me to confess to Jesse but as usual I refused

Right now I sat on the edge of the cliff that was just outside the slifer red dorms the cool breeze blowing through my hair.

I was waiting until it was time to go over to Jaden's dorm; all of us were going there to celebrate an end to our exams.

_I wonder if I should tell him how I feel. I mean he might feel the same way_

_Maybe_

_Just _

_Maybe_

_He would feel for me what I felt for him_

XxOo

At Jaden's dorm room

_**Clang**_

The sound of the cups chiming together as we all said cheers to the end of exams ran through the walls of Jaden's dorm.

Everyone was smiling and laughing having a great time

I was to only my mind was a little preoccupied on other subjects

Like how to tell Jesse I loved him

My eyes scanned the room going from face to face finally landing on the familiar teal coloured hair I was used to.

Ok this is it

Im going to do it

I walked through the crowd making my way over to were Jesse stood

"Hey Jess, hi Jaden" I said my hand resting on Jesse's shoulder to grab his attention

Jesse spun on his heal, his teal eyes meeting my own aqua ones

"Allo Sakura" Jaden and Jesse said both greeting me with a warm smile

_Ok here goes_

_Im just going to come out and say it_

"Jesse I… ah" I said stuttering on my words

Jesse's eyebrow raided his face twisting in concern

_I can't do it_

"Sakura, are yawl alrig….?" Jesse said

I cut him off my lips crashing onto his own in a passionate kiss

My hand wrapped around his neck making the kiss deeper

Jesse's ow hands came down wrapping around my waist bring me closer to his own body

Whistles erupted from the room

The cheers of my friends mixed in with the ruckus

After what felt like minutes we finally pulled away

"Jesse, before you say anything I love you" I said in between puffs my cheeks tinted a dark pink

I heard him chuckle

_I knew it, I shouldn't have said anything_

Jesse kissed my forehead

"I love ya to sakura" Jesse said smiling down at me

I felt myself blush more but I was happy

He loved me he really loved me

This is for my friend Sakurachanrach hope u like it


End file.
